Return of the dark digidestined
by The true Tai Kamiya
Summary: Tai and the others must battle the new dark digidestined
1. Captured and briefed

I'm back with part 2 of the dark digidestined so enjoy

I'm excluding Michael in this because he really has no part in this story 

"Alright! It's finally summer vacation" said Tai as he walked out his last class of the school year.  
"And it's a clear sky with no interruptions in time for our annual get-together in the digital world" said his girlfriend Sora.   
Little did anyone suspect that this vacation was going to be the shortest they ever had.

Later that month Kari was checking her e-mail when she noticed one which seemed it was from Gennai, telling her to bring all the new digidestined to investigate a disturbance in the digital world. Kari quickly called all her friends to meet her in the digital world. 

As soon as everyone was there they started walking with Davis leading and T.K. bring up the rear.  
"Has anyone noticed that we haven't seen one digimon since we've been here?" asked Cody.  
"Yeah it does seem a little weird since we haven't even seen our partners" said Davis.

"That's because they are captured said a new voice as soon you will be."  
Everyone turned around to see a digimon clothed in red armor approaching them with blinding speed.  
"Pyro darts!" yelled the digimon as little fiery darts fired out of his wrists.  
Everyone started to run from this digimon barely missing getting hit from his attack.  
The digimon soon ran after them launching his new attack "Pyro tornado" yelled the digimon as a tornado of fire knocked out everyone.

Later in the real world Tai was out with Sora enjoying some ice cream as they talked in the park.  
"I still don't get it, why would Gennai just need the new digidestined and not us?" said Tai.  
"Maybe because our digimon can only go to the champion level, besides we'll probably hear about it later, but for now let's enjoy the sunshine" said Sora.  
Back in the digital world Kari and the rest of the digidestined awoke in a prison cell with agumon, gabumon, biyomon, gatomon, veemon, armadillomon, wormon, gomamon, palamon, tentamon, and patamon with them.  
"Where are we?" asked Ken as he looked at the unfamiliar surroundings.  
" We are in the prison complex of the dark digidestined" answered Agumon.  
"Didn't we defeat them last time?" asked Davis.  
"These aren't the same people, they told us they were digidestined and gained our trust then the next thing we knew we were locked in this cell" said Veemon.

2 hours later Izzy had received an e-mail from a person named Ben telling to bring the digidestined to the digital world. As soon as everyone assembled in Izzy's room the digidestined aimed their digivices at the screen and were transported to the digital world.   
Everyone landed in a heap and were greeted by a man in a brown cloak who ushered them quickly into his cabin.  
"Who are you?" asked Tai.  
The man took off his hood and looked like a young man with brown hair.

"Gennai!" everyone exclaimed.

"No, like I said my name is Ben I may look like Gennai but I'm one of his friends."

"Hey weren't you the guy Cody and I met in Australia when you were dressed like Santa Claus?" asked Joe. "I was and you need to save your friends from the dark digidestined" said **Ben.**

"**We already destroyed them how can they be back?" asked Mimi.**

These are new Digidestined who protect the digital world in another reality, But someone has made them evil and they are tearing up the digital world as we speak. Ben showed them a screen map of the digital world with fragments gone from its surface. Once you beat them you can take their fractal code and give it back to the digital world.

"How" asked Tai "we don't have our digimon."

I thought of that and I'm going to give you these bracelets, these will allow you to digivolve to the armor evolutions of your digimon said Ben. "What about me?" asked Katrina

You will get Kari's armor evolution since you are the other only person who can handle it said Ben.

If you haven't read the dark digidestined read it now and you will find out who Katrina is.

R&R Tai Kamiya


	2. first fight

I'm back with the second chapter

As the digidestined left Ben's they had a feeling of loneliness without their digimon.

"I wish Ben could've given us a clear plan and picture of these new digidestined" said Joe.

"Well, its weird, why would they be evil, and speaking of a plan I don't have one" said Tai?

"Do we ever have one?" asked Matt.

"The only thing I can theorize, is to find our capsules and give the digital world back it's former glory" said Izzy

"That will never happen, because it is time for you to become the digi deleted" said a new voice behind them.

Everyone turned around to see a black dog digimon growling at them and showing them it's fangs.

"Dobermon" Izzy said as its picture came up on his laptop. (Digimon Analyzer) Dobermon is a cross between a rookie and a champion digimon and those fangs are sharper than they look.

"How do these bracelets work again Tai?" asked a worried Mimi.

"Run!" said Sora as Dobermon leapt toward them.

As everyone ran through the forest Tai suddenly stopped at a cliff's edge.

"Now destroy them Dobermon" said a new voice from another cliff.

The new voice seemed to be from a young girl with red hair, a white shirt, blue jeans, and light blue glasses.

With pleasure said Dobermon as he leapt towards Tai.

Tai and Mimi almost instinctively touched the symbols on their blacets and said "execute! armor digital evolution."

Tai immediately was consumed by flames whereas Mimi was suddenly wrapped by vines.

As the flames died down everyone could see a very familiar digimon.

"Flamedramon!" everyone exclaimed.

Suddenly the vines that had wrapped around Mimi broke and in her place was Shurimon.

"Fire Rocket!" yelled Flamedramon as 3 rockets fired from one of his claws.

The attack both hurt and dazed Dobermon, which Shurimon finished off with its double star attack.

I knew I couldn't trust that fool, next time you fools will be defeated said the girl as a dragon digimon took her away.

Katrina had a very scared and troubled look on her face as she watched the girl.

Flamedramon and Shurimon quickly dedigivolved back into Mimi and Tai as everyone noticed a white circle appear above Dobermon.

R&R Tai Kamiya


	3. Meet floramon

Chapter 3

"Hey Izzy what is this sphere?" asked Tai.

"Well it seems it's one of the fractal codes we are here to get," replied Izzy.

(Immediately the sphere was sucked into Mimi's bracelet)

"Hey Tai, do you still have that telescope?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, why?" asked Tai.

"Do you see a village there in the distance?" said Sora as she pointed to the east of them.

Tai quickly pulled out his telescope and was horrified at what he saw.  
"That's no village, that's a castle and tankmon are guarding the entrance," said Tai.

As everyone walked south they found themselves in a field filled with trees and a lone floramon.

The floramon saw them and quickly ran into one of the trees and disappeared.

"That is weird" said Joe.

"Let me handle this," said Sora as she walked to the tree.  
"Floramon, you can come out, we are not your enemies," said Sora.

"You're part of those evil digidestined" said the floramon in reply.

"No we aren't said Matt we are the digital guardians."

The floramon slowly stepped out of the tree as she looked at the 7 humans who didn't have an evil look in their eyes.

"I have been waiting for all of you please follow me" said the floramon as it leaped down a hollow log.  
As everyone followed they found themselves in a furnished house full of floramon.

"Please follow me," said the floramon as she ushered them into a room in the back. "You are probably wondering what I was talking about back there, so let me show you a few slides of who they are" said the floramon.

As Tai and everyone saw the slides of Takuya,J.P.,Koji, Zoey,Tommy,Takuya,Henry,and Rika they were horriffied at what these floramon were teling them.

Iv'e been wondering where does this fractal code go asked Mimi as she fiddled with her bracelet.

"Let me see it" said the floramon as she inspected Mimi's bracelet. "Oh!" said the floramon "this fractal code needs to be digitized before it can give any land back to the digital world, let me show you how."

As the floramon showed Izzy how to do it using his computer everyone started to feel a little hungry.

"Is there anything to eat?" asked Joe

"Just tell the other floramon to make some soup for you" answered the floramon.

As everyone ate they decided to spend the night there and get a fresh start in the morning.

Meanwhile the other digidestined were wondering how to get out when Davis realized there was an air vent above them.

They finally decided that Ken should get in the vent and find a way to get their digivices.

Ken silently crawled though the vent until he saw a way leading to the outside.

Will Ken get back the digivices, Do Tai and the others know how the floramon make that soup all the answeres next time.

R&R Tai Kamiya


	4. Into the desert

As everyone left the floramon village, Sora kept thinking about how Takato and Takuya were wearing goggles much like Tai and Davis had done before them. Joe was thinking how much he would have to catch up in his studying if he was going to take his final next year, and everyone else was wondering how long this mission would take.

As Ken crawled through the ducts above the castle cells, he asked that everyone give him wormmon while he looked for another entrance to grab their digivices.

"Ah! Fresh air" said Ken as he landed outside the castle. "Now let's see" said Ken as he peeked around the corner. What Ken saw was a big steel door in front of him and another one from where the others were being held. "Wonderful! said Ken, this could take awhile."

Meanwhile the other digidestined had just entered a forest with road sins hanging on them, "does anyone have a feeling of déjà vu?" asked Matt as he recalled their first trip though this forest.

"That means we're near the yokomon village now isn't it?" asked Sora.

"Yeah but I don't think we can go any farther," said Tai as he looked at nothing but a huge void where the desert used to be.

"What's going on" asked Mimi as her bracelet started to glow and she stretched out her hand? Suddenly the orb that she had received earlier shot out, and everyone saw as it gave back the desert they all knew.

"I guess that answered my question," said Mimi as they continued across the desert.

"Tai is that a sand storm in front of us?" asked Sora as they saw a stationary storm about 10 yards in front of them.

Tai quickly pulled out the new pair of goggles Sora had bought for him last year as he suggested that he should go though the sandstorm while everyone walked around it. No one could see Tai as he walked further in and disappeared in the sandstorm.

"Could anything get worse?" asked Joe as they stayed around the perimeter of the storm.

"It just did," said a female voice behind them.

Everyone turned around to see what looked like a woman with purple hair, wings, and a visor over her eyes.

"Who is that Izzy?" asked Sora as she grabbed her bracelet.

"My name is unimportant said the digimon as she aimed her arms at them and shouted out her attack "Hurricane blades" as miniature tornadoes flew out.

How will the digidestined fare against Kazumon and where is Tai?

Find out next time on digimon digital monsters

Tai Kamiya


	5. Ultimate evolution

Hey everyone I have been gone for years watching almost all the seasons of digimon and now i'm ready to write again

Sorry for the long wait

As everyone dogded the air blades Sora yelled "everyone didgivolve". Everyone but Joe touched the symbols on their bracelets and yelled "execute! digital armor evolution." As Halsemon, Nefartimon, Shurimon, Digmon,and Raidramon appeared where Sora, Katrina, Mimi, Izzy, and Matt had stood everyone noticed Joe had done nothing. "Joe, what are you waiting for asked Halsemon?" "Maybe you forgot, but my evolution only has it's use underwater" said Joe. As everyone fired their attacks at Kazumon, it was evident that this was to be an air battle as Kazumon flew higher than Shurimon, Raidramon, and Digmon's atacks couldn't reach her."Rosetta Stone" yelled Nefartimon as a stone appeared above and flew at Kazumon. "Hurricane Blades" yelled Kazumon as she shattered the stone into pieces. "Tempest Wing" yelled Halsemon as a beam of energy shot from her wings which nicked Kazumon as she tried to fly away. "That's it" said Kazumon "no one hits me and gets away with it." "Tempest Twist" said Kazumon as she formed a tornado which knocked Nefatimon and Halsemon to the ground. Halsemon and Nefartimon reverted back to Sora and Katrina as Kazumon flew down towards them preparing to end their lives. Suddenly, a new voice was heard which said "Metal Claw" which knocked Kazumon to the ground. As everyone looked for where the claw came from, Metalgreymon appeared from within the sandstorm. "What's this?" said Kazumon as she saw a big dinosuar covered in Metal. "Hurricane Blades" yelled Kazumon as mutiple blades headed towards Metalgreymon which harmlessly bounded of his chest. "Giga Blaster" yelled Metalgreymon as his chest plate opened and 2 missles fired out knocking Kazumon into the distance (think how team rocket always blasts off). As everyone de-digivolved into their human forms they were wondering, where did Metalgreymon come from? Suddenly Metalgreymon started to glow and then shrink into the form of Tai. "Tai!" everyone exclaimed. "Hi everyone sorry I was a little late" said Tai. "How?" asked eveyone before Tai cut in and told them about it. (Flashback) As Tai walked through the sandstorm he saw a clearing where no sand was blowing. When he got there a capsule came out of the ground and a hologram of old Gennai appeared. "Hello Tai, if you are seeing this then it means I am already probably being tortued by the evil digidestined." Since your armor evolutions may not have enough power to defeat them I have hidden capsules like this one all over the digital world." "Take the digivice I have included in this message and give it to Izzy also put your blacelet into the compartment on this capsule." As Tai did as he was told the hologram continued, " This holds the ultimate evolution for you and the map the digivice will show shows you where the others will be." "Be careful when using this evolution it does have more power, but it also has a recharge time so you won't be able to use it again for awhile after using it, good luck Tai" As the hologram dissapeared a new symbol appeared on Tai's bracelet, as Tai put back on his bracelet he could see cleary his friends fighting and losing. Immediatly Tai touched the new symbol on his bracelet and yelled "execute! ultimate digital evolution." "And the rest you know" said Tai as he handed the digivice he got to Izzy. Meanwhile as Ken looked for a way into the compound the door he was standing next to suddenly opened. Ken carefully hid behind the door as he saw a fat kid in a blue jumpsuit walk out. Carefully Ken slipped behind the kid before the gate closed behind him. "Great just one more door and then I can help the others. As Ken looked around he saw a pole sticking out which if he had a rope would help him get inside. "Wormon, can your web reach that pole" asked Ken? " Sure it can" said wormon as he shot some web out and it attacted to the pole. "Alright, climb up there then shoot another web down so I can climb up there too" said Ken.

Will Ken be able to get the digivices once he gets inside, who was that fat kid, and what dangers await the other digidestined find out next time on digimon digital monsters

R&R Tai Kamiya


End file.
